Gargoyles - true defenders of the night
by Tre-Harr
Summary: a gargoyle story I've had in my head for days now! So allow yourself to read of a new time a new age - not totally the Disney age, but one that will allow you to follow a clan at war for their home and fellow clan members, but then left cut in two by betrayal and defeat. constructive help and guidance welcomed so please read and review no need to be bad about it


Welcome to a time a place where the sword and shield rules.

An age of danger a age of darkness, a place of grave fear.

One in an age of gargoyles.

Frozen still as stone by day, Alive strong warriors by night.

Sworn to fight for what we believe in - our kin our home, from our enemy; the Withern Clan led by Hallstein.

We are defenders of the night, we are Gargoyles!

Hallmar is the leader of the Varlot clan, a clan that resides over the central planes of Varlot, however, another clan as sights on Varlot, as whoever rules over Varlot is seen as the main gargoyle clan.

.

The Withern clan attack the clan, Hallmar in battle is cut through the eye, blood seen down his face.

Hallmar strives to battle on, and with the help of his clan, repel their initial Withern attack.

Seeing their enemy leave, Turkessa quickly comes to Roark's side and rallies him to go after the Withern clan before they can regroup.

Roark agrees to this, and goes to again Hallmar's approval, with the young Roark having something to prove to Hallmar.

.

The two gargoyles leave the encampment, Turtkessa looking on, however, as they rush in to confront the scattered Withern gargoyles, non were in sign.

"I don't understand, where are they… where are the Withern gargoyles?" Hallmar asked, a confused look on his face.

"Hallmar, I don't get it either,' Roark head turning left from right, surveying their surrounds for any signs of their enemy. 'this is the where Turkessa stated they were spotted."

Hallmar sees Roark suddenly clinched his fists, deep down in the pit of his stomach he knew somehow what was going on, that they had been deceived, sent here to create a diversion to be left out in the light of the sun away from their clan, but truly didn't want to say it out loud as the spoken word would make it all too real.

.

"You know something, boy, don't you… you know what's going on…' Hallmar asked of him, now steps closer. 'tell me, Roark… spit it out."

Roark didn't dare make eye contact, "Hallmar, I believe we've been betrayed."

"What how… come now Roark, tell me this is some lie."

"I wish I could." Roark said in response. 'I truly wish I could." Roark ended placing a hand on his heart and looked away, the truth cutting him so dearly.

"Who then, Roark, who turned their back on us? " Hallmar demanded, stamping his foot into the ground.

"Turkessa…, Hallmar, I believe she's sold us out to …. and I ask think did want you here with me either!"

Hallmar rubbed his chin.

"Turkessa as no doubt made a deal with Hallstein, a deal she believes to score me as leader… Allowing him to get in close and strike you down and to have me take your place!"

"Damn her, whatever her plans and whatever Hallstein as promised her, I know at her hands she's only gone and left our whole clan weak and to Hallstein's mercy… damn that swine he shall never deliver on his deal, you mark my words!' he turned his back on Roark. He then asks, looking upon Roark for the truth. 'Have I been such a bad leader?"

"You lead us as you rightfully see fit, Hallmar, scoring our plan as true leaders."

"I know she is your lover, Roark, but know she will be punished for this…" Roark nods, understanding Hallmar reasons.

"Sir, I am sorry!" said Roark, genuinely.

"Mmmmm, but you did not do this my boy… this is on her head and hers alone."

.

"Now come, Roark be better make our return back to Varlot, if we dare hope to stop her, before its too late!"

"I dare say, we haven't much time.' stated Roark pointed back towards the first light of the morning sun.

They ran as fast as they could through the forest hoping that they were fast enough to get back, however, it was too late, as the first light of the morning sun casting them to stone, leaving them caught away from their clan.

.

The following night as the stone shell cracked away, the Varlot clan forges forward on Varlot and once again the clan is attack by their enemies and without their leader and main guard the clan is easily taken, betrayed by Turkessa letting Hallstein and his clan inside their encampment, as she only wishes for Roark to rule the clan.

.

Cephas, Ophira and Eben are attacked by Torsten, Cappella, Halvard, Tavish and Parrin and once they were corned and defeated were killed, with all the time Hallstein forging them on.

Once Turkessa had seen what was happening she called for Hallstein to stop, he merely kicked her to one side and laughed in her face.

.

Steinar goes to an underground bunker with Callan, which leads to a underground tunnel and out into the forest.

Turkessa also leaving the encampment, before she was killed.

Filmore, Leofstan and Bothain also manage to escape the defeat of their clan, Filmore looked back over his shoulder, sorrow in his heart.

.

When Hallmar and Roark finally return to the clan, they are saddened to find that all their clan are left for dead or in hiding and their land now taken by Hallstein and the Withern.

When they meet up with the surviving clan members, Cairn charges right for Roark danger held tight in hand, the gargoyle believing is was in league with Turkessa's betrayal. Roark as no true wish to fight with Cairn, Hallmar stops the fight and states "Roark is no traitor, no this betrayal is on Turkessa's head alone!"

They learn of Turkessa's true betrayal from Callan, Roark was shocked and Hallmar enraged by her actions.

.

Caught out on his own, Leofstan crosses paths with a small forest clan, they clan welcome him to their fire, he states about the clan's defeat to the Withern clan and that he hopes other's have survived. The leader of the forest clan agrees to help Leofstan, however, in truth the Lofal leader, Tremain, hoped to gain some needed grown with Hallstein by throwing Leofstan to the Withern clan.

.

Cairn takes a Boderum and on his search, finds Leofstan with new gargoyles, however, as he drawn near and calls to his fellow gargoyles, Tremain calls his clan to hold him off.

Leofstan asks Tremain "What is going on, Cairn is a friend apart of the clan, now doubt he's come in search of me!"

Tremain pay no attention, knocking Leofstan to the floor.

Cairn is attacked by the clan, where the two are saved by Turkessa who explains her reasoning behind betraying her clan, "Look hate me if you must, dear Cairn, but know and trust I did what I did because I felt I had too, Hallmar's actions had lead us nowhere and left us all vulnerable… I saw our enemies and warned him… and what did he do… nothing, damn him he did nothing… Roark would have seen Hallstein off, no one under his grand might would ever dare attack us!"

Turkessa saw that she had slowed convinced Cairn in her way of thinking, and so asked, "Please now to see Roark as lead and us all back on Varlot bring Hallmar to me… our old leader needs to be cast aside."

Leofstan tries to pull Cairn away. "She as lost it… we're better off leaving her to her own fate."

"Know, Cairn, it was he who saw our fellow gargoyles dead and us left with nothing!"

"No… no it was you, Turkessa and you alone." called out Leofstan, who leapt behind Cairn as she stepped forward.

However, once he returned Cairn took Hallmar to one side and told him where Turkessa was waiting.

.

Leofstan can't believe his eyes when he sees Cairn with Hallmar walking into the forest, heading in the direction where they last left Turkessa. So goes quickly to warn Roark of Hallmar's danger.

Roark wastes no time in running after the pair, with Leofstan and Bothain in toe.

.

Turkessa smiles as she spots Cairn leading Hallmar right towards her, "This way, Hallmar… she must answer to you… brought back to the clan and answer for her actions!"

Turkessa pulls out her danger, a smile across her face. "Not the way I planned it, but the old fool will met his end this night… and my Roark crowned as ruler…" Turkessa still clearly driven by her clouded goals.

.

Hallmar is trapped behind Turkessa and Cairn. "What is the meaning of this, Cair…' he point right to Turkessa. 'Have you chosen your side… believing as she does, that I must die."

Cairn nods.

"Then try your luck is you dare… test yourself see if there's life in the old leader yet!" Hallmar calling for either one to attack him first.

Cairn spits at Hallmar's feet and then comes in with a hook, Hallmar ducks the punch and comes for the hot headed gargoyle.

.

With Leofstan at his side Roark races through the thick forest, 'Turkessa, damn you, you've picked a perfect place for your ambush.' he thought to himself.

.

Roark leaps in to safe Hallmar, and gets cut down his back, Hallmar runs to Roark's side, Turkessa looks shocked.

Hallmar must keep Roark safe until sun rise.

.

The following night, Roark breaks free from his stone shell to his full strength.

Both Turkessa and Cairn gone.

.

Callan comes to speak with Hallmar in hopes on convincing him to move on, and to create a new home for the clan.

However, Hallmar isn't willing to just turn his back on Varlot just yet, "its our home, my child…"

"But home can be anywhere… it is those who love you that make the home."

"Home, I say is where the heart lays and mine lays in Varlot!" he states firmly.

.

Steinar proposes to Callan during the light of the full moon, giving her a link-band as a gift of his love.

Steinar asks Roark to be their blesser, to which he happily excepts.

.

During Steinar and Callan's wedding, Hallmar is attacked by Turkessa, as Roark steps forward to agree to their marriage.

In the fray, Turkessa is captured and now forced to answer for her betrayal.

In light of her actions, Hallmar as no other chose than to sentience her to death.

Turkessa states for all to hear, "You can't kill me… I'm with child… carrying Roark's child!"

Hallmar looks back at Roark and changes his sentience to banishment. "You are banish from here on out… Turkessa, you no longer have the clans protection…' he saw that Turkessa was about to question this, but cast a hand before him to silence her. He gave her a stare as he continued. 'leave now before I reconsider."

.

Hallmar wishes to gain control once again over Varlot, he leads his clan in battle and side by side gains the advantage. Hallmar comes to battle Hallstein.

.

The following night, Roark stands before Hallmar's statue, Hallmar had not awoke from his stone sleep, the injuries too great to heel.

.

The Withern clan also find Hallstein hadn't awakened, destroyed in the fray.

.

In the wake of their victory, Roark is crowned leader of the Varlot clan.

.

A few nights later, Turkessa turns to Varlot and leaves her egg.

.

Character names

Leader of the Varlot - Hallmar

Second in command - future leader Roark

Roark's mate - warrioress - Turkessa

Filmore

Leofstan

Bothain

Steinar, Cairn and Callan

Roark and Turkessa's daughter - Parrin

.

the Withern Clan - Hallstein

Rhett

Torsten

Hallstein's mate - Cappella

Halvard

Tavish

Parrin

Alban

Carrick


End file.
